What could have been!
by DEGRASSIFANATIC23
Summary: Holly j finally meets her birth mother, how will she react? How will it go? And further more will she get her transplant?


**A/U- this is a one shot story, after watching the recent episode of Degrassi I got a lot of ideas, I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, just this idea. **

Summary- Holly j finally meets her birth mother, how will she react? How will it go? And further more will she get her transplant?

"Holly j?" says a voice from behind Holly j, it sounded almost as if she knew this person.

"Mom?" Holly j says turning around, she can't believe her eyes when she finally meets her birth mother. "Mrs. Coyne? Your my mother? AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." BEEP BEEP BEEP. Holly j is awaken by her alarm clock. "_I really need to lay off the caffeine._" Holly j says to her self sitting on her bed, freaked out by her dream and even more nervous about meeting her birth mother today. She goes to her closet to put on some clothes to wear to meet her mother. After she get's dressed she takes a deep breathe and calls Fiona to go with her, since she was so nervous. She's wearing blue jeans and a red dress button up shirt. "hey Fi, do you want to come with me to the dot to meet my birth mom?" Holly j asks biting her lip nervously. "Sure Holly j, I'm actually surprised you asked, but you know I am always here for you." Fiona assure Holly j. "okay can you meet me there in 10 minutes?" Holly j says while walking towards the door. "yes, I'll see you there, bye." Fiona hangs up the phone, she already has on clothes she just needs to put on her shoes and she's ready to go. She has on black tights and a flashy gray long shirt. She grabs her coat and starts walking to the dot. Holly j get's the 5 minutes early and she is very nervous still, she feels like everybody is looking and waiting to meet her birth mother.

"Hey Holly j, how are y feeling? Are your ready?"Fiona says creeping behind her. "Fiona you made it, and i'm kinda nervous." Holly j says reassured. "i told you I would be here for you." Fiona says as she give Holly j a hug. As they sit there Holly j nerves grows high she's excited but scared of the out-come. Then a tap feels Holly J's shoulder. "Holly j is that you?" says a soft voice also sounding a bit nervous. Holly j turns around and stares at her mother for about a minute and the smiled. "hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Holly j says with glee. "it's nice to meet you too." her birth mother says while giving holly j a long and much needed hug. "please sit down so we can talk." Holly j says finally meeting her mother, forgetting the reason she wanted to meet her, which was for a kidney. "I'm so happy to be meeting you right now, considering..ahem how are you?" Holly J's birth mother says awkwardly. "considering what?" blurts out Fiona, as Holly j looks at her stunningly. "well when I gave you up It was because I really didn't want you, I had no time for you in my life at all, the man I had you by was a rapist." her birth mom says as if she didn't care that she just hurt Holly J's feelings. "wow I wasn't expecting you to say all of that. I really don't know what to say now." Holly j says with a look of disappointment on her face. "well how about u ask her the question you wanted to ask her." Fiona says bumping Holly j. "what question?" her birth mom says. "well right now I'm going through dialysis, and I need a new kidney, or I could die." Holly j blurts out, waiting for a reply, as her birth mother looks at her."is that the reason you called me here? To beg?"her birth mother says with furry. "look I didn't want you, I gave you up so I don't owe you anything, don't ever call me again." Holly J's birth mother says and storms out of the dot, leaving her crying on Fiona's shoulder, also cause a big scene to everyone in the dot. Holly j felt so hurt, and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Holly j, it's okay I am here for you." Fiona says rubbing her back comforting her. "that was so embarrassing I cannot believe that just happened." Holly j sobbed. Holly J's phone goes off, she looks at it to see her mother calling. Holly j feeling so humiliated she didn't want to talk to her mother yet so she ignored her call. Her mother called 3 more times then she sent a voice mail. "i really don't want to talk to my mother now, I can't believe I could die." Holly j says to Fiona giving her phone to her.

"Holly j your mother left a voice mail, maybe you should listen, it may be important." Fiona says clicking the talk button to hear the voice mail. "_holly j, I need you to call me back as soon as possible, the hospital called they have a kidney for you and they can start you surgery this week." _Holly J's moms voice mail says. 'oh my goodness Fiona we need to leave and go to my house now, the hospital has a kidney." Holly j says while pulling Fiona to the door excitedly, it was as if everything that happened with her birth mother didn't happen nor mattered.

Holly j rushed home and flung her front door opened..."Mom." she yelled, searching the house for her mom. "Holly j, why didn't you answer your phone. Are you ready to go to the hospital?" Her mom says heading towards the door. "yes". Holly j says leading out of the house, she was so excited to schedule an appointment to get her surgery. She thought it would be best if she didn't tell her mother what happened, and after her surgery she can continue to live normally, and attend Yale.

THE END

**A/N: I HOPED YOU LIKED MY ONE SHOT, IT'S PROBALY NOT AT ALL THE WAY YOU WANTED HOLLY J'S MOTHER TO REACT, BUT I THOOUGHT I WOULD GIVE IT SOME FLAVOR AND MORE DRAMA. YOUR REVIEWS ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, AND LET ME KOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEUL...THANK YOU.**


End file.
